


[podfic] The Virtues of the Common Cold (and Other Wizarding Primers)

by mothlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Common Cold, Community: dracotops_harry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/118305">sheafrotherdon's <i>The Virtues of the Common Cold (and Other Wizarding Primers)</i></a>   Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [00:20:07]</p><p>A little comedy, a little fluff, a little snark-tastic Malfoy to get the New Year off to a good start<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Virtues of the Common Cold (and Other Wizarding Primers)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Virtues of the Common Cold (and Other Wizarding Primers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118305) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded for the 2013 Dracotops_Harry fest, which now has an [AO3 collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dracotops_Harry).

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

00:20:07

  


## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/HarryPotter__The_Virtues_of_the_Common_Cold__sheafrotherdon__mothlights.mp3)** (11.8 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/HarryPotter__The_Virtues_of_the_Common_Cold__sheafrotherdon__mothlights.m4b)** (12 MB)



(right click and Save As)

| 

Cover Art by mothlights  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to properyounglady for the beta. Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. And thanks to sheafrotherdon for permission to record.


End file.
